


the wind's voice (gatekeeper)

by MugeTeaTime



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugeTeaTime/pseuds/MugeTeaTime
Summary: ...Perhaps, going back to being a simple machine would have been easier.But Aigis does not choose it.She doesn't choose the easiest way, for when she remembers him and the gates he was chained to to protect the very fragile world, she knows she must carry on.Or: in which Aigis reaffirms her identity as more than a machine, and Minato's legacy lingers.





	the wind's voice (gatekeeper)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on persona amino back in january  
> Decided to repost this here bc why not

Aigis stands.

The breeze's direction shifts under her robotically cold, calculating gaze, decimating the endless shower of blush pink cherry blossoms along it; Aigis stands with the wind lifting and sliding her Gekkoukan uniform as she stares into the light of what she once classified as the sun. It seems the provider of daylight was only there physically, not... Emotionally.

Who was she to speak, however - a machine supposed to be broken, pieces of gear and metal sprayed and tinted with gold and ruby reds by the Kirijo Group; a machine that only knows - nay, obeys orders.   
...Perhaps, going back to being a simple machine would have been easier.

But Aigis does not choose it. She doesn't choose the easiest way, for when she remembers him and the gates he was chained to to protect the very fragile world, she knows she must carry on. Not only for him but for what remains of SEES; Mitsuru, the Kirijo Heir, Akihiko, the aspiring fighter; Ken, the mature child, Yukari, the kind soul, Junpei, the now-coach, Fuuka, the jaded but gentle... Everything since his death has been blurry in her RAM, as though the hard drive was shaken up significantly.

And yet she remembers his smile, so tender. The way his cerulean eyes gleamed from under the navy blue bangs; the way his hands were always shoved in his pockets, the way he looked as though nothing in the world mattered. She remembers the day he's given her his MP3 player, a necklace of sorts; his headphones felt surreal on her audio receptors, a soft strumming filling her hearing. So that's what they call music, she thought back then.

Looking back at it, she knows Minato sacrificed himself for the best. That, however, doesn't erase the internal turmoil of her electric heart. The feelings she's not used to yet.

Aigis bolts up. She's sitting.

Blinking, she realizes her system has went in sleep mode somewhere in town, which, she thought, humans would deem bizzare. And thus she gets up from the dirty pavement, taking in the sight of the real world, the peaceful skies they fought so hard to keep; the azure of the heavens above remind her of him. She stays silent.

A small meow emerges from somewhere deep in the alleyway; a grayish cat reveals itself, mewling and licking itself clean still. Aigis blinks, and thinks it must be the one Minato once bragged of feeding for four days straight. She did not forget that.  
A metallic hand reaches the natural, greasy fur as the feline purrs in sheer delight; tilting her head, Aigis stares at it, still petting it.

"Your name is Arisato."

The cat meows, louder this time, and she understands. _As you say, then._ What a sweet cat.

"I'm sorry, Arisato-kun. I must go."  
"Meow," _I'll come along_.  
"Of course."

Tatsumi Port Island is beautiful in spring. Today marks the day he arrived, Aigis notes to herself, strolling along the cinema. And she remembers his soft smile, his eternal warmth, the feel of him. Something that helped her set herself free once, and still does.

"Mew," _You're sad._  
"It is all right." She smiles sorrowfully, looking up at the sky, and, as though possessed by the emotions she's learned and kept inside, bursts into song, her low, robotic voice but a pleasant buzz in the air.

_"The voice of the wind and droplets of light flow over you as you doze,_   
_I will never forget the gentle smile and the eyes you hid in sorrow."_

And she knows that when she hears a voice so familiar her entire core shutters...

  
...it means that he is watching over us...

...with the Port Island holding the evil back from the real world ...

... with him as the loyal gatekeeper.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at @marxismiscool


End file.
